The 255th Floor
Here's the original that this was based off of: ☀http://ajstories.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Happywolfpuppy/255th_Floor This is a romance/mystery?/horror, as well as somewhat funny story. It is also a work in progress (WIP), so please be patient! Also, please consider this a different story than the original. If you don't see a genre yet, then just wait; it will come in effect later. Introduction Would you keep visiting someone if they lived at the bottom of a pit? If you answered yes, it is not any pit, but at the 255th base level of a cave filled with aggressive, bloodthirsty swarms of bugs and birds. Would you still continuously risk your life to keep visiting them now? And, when you finally make it to the 255th floor, you find them. They are always sleeping, in a bed, in a room with nothing but the bed and a message board. Now, a stranger in your room sounds scary, and it is, but remember; This was many years ago, in a small town. People only locked their doors when they had to leave for work or play, and besides, you've visited her multiple times before. So, if you were bold enough, you would come go to the side of the bed and say hello. You'd remember the first time you found them, kneeling, with a sword held snug to their chest. You approached them, and they held it out, not to cut you in half, but an offering; a gift. Whether you accepted it or not was up to you. They jolt awake, and they look at you. For some reason, they are always fully clothed in a white shirt and yellow cloak. Their mouth moved but nothing would ever out. They, you remember, are mute, which is fine. They scrawl out a message on the board. A demand. Food. The finest of food. Huh. So much for a friendly conversation. Still, you try make friends with them anyway. You walk up, up the 255 stairs, get them their rather expensive food choice, and bring it back down to them, down 255 stair flights of stairs, to their little lair. They happily accept the food, but then place it next to them on the bare part of the bed next to the pillow, and went back to sleeping. You politely step away, as they will no longer respond to you for the rest of the day. If you do visit them again, you will have to re-fight through the 255 floors, suffer batterings and beatings again, and stagger to their small room, you will find them as they always had been; still sleeping in their bed. The platter of food you had given them had disappeared, food and plate and eating utensils all gone. You never got to see what happened to it. Still, they jolt awake, still in the yellow cloak, and scrawl another sloppily written message. "I'm thirsty. Bring me something to drink." If you are like him, then you did. And the process kept on repeating. And repeating. And repeating. Then, one day, it changed. Encounter 1 It was the 6th of December, and I had to lug a huge slab of gold down 255 flights of stairs. I stared down into the depths of the cave. One slip of a foot, and I would tumble down the horrendously long stairway, and, even worse, be crushed by the huge block of gold her birthday present. Should I risk my life just to deliver a birthday present to a lazy girl? It was the only gift she asked for her birthday, and she usually demanded a whole load of expensive trinkets, delivered by me. But then again, why was I in hopelessly in love with a spoiled, insensitive girl who lived in a cave anyway? Do I really want to do this? Clack, clack, clack, the sound of a box containing something heavy being scraped against the stone floor echoed. Apparently, the answer was yes, and I continued down into the cave. Soon, my legs were peppered with bug bites, my fingers were aching and tired from hauling the lump of gold, and I was regretting my decision. But, how was I supposed to push the gift back up? If I left it here, someone would take it, making my hard work turn to waste. Still, if I continued down, I would certainly get seriously injured. My head kept reeling with questions when I shook my head. Too many questions, I told myself, just bring her the present. I don't think I need to describe to you the full trip down. I was sore, wounded, and in pain from all the small bloodthirsty creatures nipping at my flesh. I was in tears and miserable by the time I reached the 255th floor. Her floor. Yet, the moment I saw the rusty old door to her room, I felt all the better. I grasped the door knob and swung the door open, only to come face-to-face with her. I do not know why, but I felt my heart palpitate. She never got up from her bed. She was always sleeping in her bed when I came. The only time she got up was the first time I stumbled upon her. She had given me a gift, the only gift she had ever given; a beautiful yellow ochre sword, the same yellow ochre as the cloak she would always wear, even when she slept. I was going over that beautiful memory of the first time we met when she waved her hand in my face, quietly laughing to herself. She, as always, looked beautiful, and had that aforementioned cloak on. Her hair was a ebony black, and her eyes? Well, it was always be too dark in the cave to be able to tell for sure, but they seemed to glitter and retained the same ebony of her hair in the dark. In the dark. Why was it always in the dark? I'd love to see her in the light, but whenever I brought up the topic she'd- The beautiful girl waved her hand in my face while making clicking noises. "Ah, sorry Kerrie, I was thinking 'bout something else. Why are you standing up?" I watched her as she made some hand gestures, obviously trying to tell me something. Clapping, waving, pointing, drawing her slender fingers across her neck, I couldn't make any sense of her. Indeed, I was too dumbfounded to understand what she was trying to say until it she grew frustrated and seized me by the arm, dragging me into her room. Her room was plain, with a dirt floor and rocky walls. Too gritty for such a pretty, spoiled girl like her. Still, I was daydreaming as she pointed towards a spiky object on the floor next to her bed. My eyesight was not the best those days, and my glasses had been cracked by a stumble a few days ago, so I could only creep close to it. After examining it with my poor eyesight, I turned back to her, accidentally touching the contraption. The moment I brushed against the small piece shiny metal, it clamped around my leg, drawing sweet blood. Of course, I was too fatigued and confused to make neither head nor tail of it, but when I felt the sharp steel teeth dig into my leg, I yelped like a mutt, before composing myself. The stinging burn coursed through my arms, ran up my spine, and forced tears of pain through my eyes, but all I said was: "Who could've put this here?" Be Continued! Please comment below, it lets me monitor whether or not people are actually reading this.